Your love will kill her
by CloveHGRue
Summary: After Kono is targeted in a hostage situation, the team learn that McGarrett's old pal Wo Fat is back in business. But why is Wo Fat after Kono? What does it have to do with Steve? and will the child sent to kill her, actually be the answer for Kono? Not 1shot, please give me a chance


Please give this a chance guys. GERONIMO! P.S this will be short to start with!

* * *

Wo Fat looked into the scared face in front of him. He grinned evilly and once again offered the cold metal. "Listen to me. I will give you your instructions once and once only. You walk in, fire 3 shots in the air and tell everyone to get on the floor while you stand on a chair. You tell your target that unless they go with you or the youngest person dies. You take them and tell the rest to stay still or they will die to. then you find an empty room kill the target and take a photo of the body. We will be waiting on the roof. You half 30 minutes." He ordered coldly. The trembling voice said fearfully "I-I can't do-do this!" Wo Fat produced his own gun, and sneered vindictively  
"You don't have the choice remember!"

5050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050

The women walked confidently into the restaurant next to her hotel. Her boyfriend had finally called after being away for two months, with work. He had wanted to meet her at the restaurant, where they went out for their first official date. She sat down and ordered a small glass of wine then pulled out her phone to text him to find out how long he would be.  
The Security guard was surprised at the small scruffy figure who walked through the door holding their jacket closed. he considered turning them away, but assumed that it was one of the staffs relatives. 30 seconds later he was regretting this decision. The women looked up from her phone in time to see the figure pull out a gun and fire 3 shots into the ceiling. All of the customers dived to the floor shrieking. The shooter stood on a chair before shouting out in a shaking voice  
"Officer KalaKau, you have 60 seconds to pass me your g-gun and w-w-walk over here with your hands up. I-if you don't I'll shoot the kid!" the last words accompanied by a cry as a small girl was pulled up from the floor by the shooter. Kono stared in shock at the person threatening to shoot both her and the toddler.

"40 seconds!"

Outside, a HPD officer dropped his coffee as he scrambled for his radio after the first gunshot "Sir, believed robbery in progress at the 'Ocean Blue Restaurant' shots fired I repeat shots fired. get Five-0 down here I believe that they have an agent inside." He reeled off into the radio. He craned his neck to see over the cars as the static-like voice asked  
"Can you see the shooter?"  
"Yes sir it's, well it's just a kid!"

"10 seconds" The girl said and raised the gun "5,4,3,2-"  
"WAIT!" shouted Kono, final jumping up dropping her phone as her message to Steve sent. The only reason she hadn't gotten up sooner was because she was trying to contact five-0 without suspicion. The girl motioned Kono from the room with the gun still dragging the little girl. "T-try anything a-and I'll kill her!" She muttered.

Outside the Camero screeched to a halt outside of the restaurant, and Steve and Danny jumped out and walked over to where CHin was standing with Sgt. Lukela looking anxious. The sergeant spoke gravely. "It seems that Kono was the specific target of his. The hostages said that the shooter didn't ask for anything just demanded that Kono hand herself over, before taking Kono and a 4 year old by the name of Zoe Kolou. Her parents are over there." Steve gritted his teeth at the idea of some one hurting Kono. Danny ran his hand through his hair, before asking  
"ok what do we know about the shooter?" Chin answered  
"Not much. Female no older than 15. She hasn't made any demands. Witness's say she jumpy, scared of her own shadow, but she's a scared girl with a hand gun. If she panics she might kill Kono or the kid."

Steve thought for a moment before beckoning every one closer "Okay Chin, Danny you go through the front. Find the room and radio me when you do. me and Lukela will go through the back. Danny you need to try and talk her down, but normal rules apply regardless of the girls age. Shoot to stop her." He said and everyone got going.

As Chin turned the next corner there was a high pitched voice from the next door along, shouting "I said Shut up! Just shut UP!". motioning to Danny Chin counted to 3 quietly before kicking the door in. Danny went in first and quickly surveyed the scene, whilst Chin told McGarrett where they were. Kono was on her knees hands raised in surrender while the little kid Zoe was huddled in the corner crying. Their attacker was stood in the middle of the room staring in fear and horror at Danny (she couldn't see Chin yet) still pointing the gun at Kono, though her hand was shaking badly. Danny hated when the bad guys were young because it reminded him of Grace, but he stiffened his resolve and aimed right between the eyes shouting  
"Five-0, drop your weapon now!" He could see the girl trembling in terror but she didn't drop the gun.  
"NO! I-i-i have to do it. I have to, just go a-away!" She shouted at him. Seeing how scared she was Danny motioned to Chin to stay back for a minute, before raising his hands and slowly putting his gun back in his holster. "Ok, ok I just want to talk. I just-I want to now what officer Kalakau did to you, which means that she deserves this!" He said calmly. Up close Danny could see that the girl really was not that old and there were tears falling down her face. Her gun hand shook violently and she pulled at her hair with the other, before saying "Sh-she didn't do anything and I do-don't want to do this b-b-but I have t-to. Yo-you don't understand I-" "Then help me understand. If you don't want to do this then why do you have to? Just put the gun down and come with me." Danny reasoned taking a step forwards but the girl now pointed the gun at him instead.  
"STAY BACK!" she shrieked, and Danny stopped in his tracks. Suddenly he saw Steve climbing through the window in the hall behind the girl.  
"Ok, Ok, I'll stay back. Just let me help ok. Why do you have to kill Kono?"  
"No,no,no,no this shouldn't have h-happened. Just let me do it please! H-h-he'll kill m-me if i-i don't!" She sobbed. Danny hated seeing a kid like this and said kindly "If you walk outta here with us we can find whoever this guy is ok? My partner McGarrett and our team can put you in protective custody."

At these words the girls head snapped round to look Danny in the eyes. "Did you say McGarre-" but her words cut off as the man in question struck from behind, grabbing the girl's gun arm and pinning her face down to the floor handing the gun carefully to Chin as he handcuffed the girl and Danny helped up Kono and Zoe.

"What happened to letting me talk her down?" Danny asked. Ignoring this Steve shrugged and said  
"Book-em Danno"

* * *

Will update soon, IT WILL GET BETTER PROMISE!

Geronimo xx


End file.
